An organic light emitting diode includes organic light emitting diodes configured by a hole injection electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each organic light emitting diode emits light by energy generated when excitons generated when electrons and holes are coupled with each other in the organic light emitting layer fall down from an excited state to a ground state, and the organic light emitting diode displays a predetermined image by using the light emission.
Since the organic light emitting diode has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display device, a thickness and a weight thereof may be reduced. Further, since the organic light emitting diode has high-grade characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed, the organic light emitting diode has received attention as a next-generation display device.
The aforementioned organic light emitting diode may be deteriorated due to internal factors such as deterioration of the organic light emitting layer by oxygen from indium tin oxide (ITO) used as an electrode material and deterioration due to reaction between interfaces of organic material layers configuring the organic light emitting layer, and may be deteriorated due to external factors such as external moisture and oxygen or ultraviolet rays. Particularly, since the external oxygen and moisture has a pernicious effect on a lifespan of the organic light emitting diode, a packing technology that seals the organic light emitting diode is very important.